Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${5x-x}$
Combine the ${x}$ terms: 5 x − 1 x = = ( 5 − 1 ) x 4 x { \begin{eqnarray} 5{x} - 1{x} &=& (5 - 1){x} \\ &=& 4{x} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $4x$.